


Camp Camp Finale fic

by Mediumchick



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, I am!!, I just finished watching the first season lol, I wrote this ages ago so..., Swearing, it's alot different from my usual style, who's hyped for season two???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mediumchick/pseuds/Mediumchick
Summary: The finale of Camp Camp in Max's POV(I put this up on tumblr a long time ago so I decided to put this up here cuz some people liked it. I hope it's still appealing!)





	Camp Camp Finale fic

“David!”

 

I warned him too late. I could only watch as the wood collapsed on him in slow motion. The shock on his face, my hand nowhere near him even though I stretched it as far as I can. This didn’t seem real. This shouldn’t be happening!

 

But reality hit me when all I could see was David’s hand reaching for me under piles of wood.  
“DAVID!” I screamed, rushing towards him.

I tried to pull him out but with no luck. I couldn’t breathe, my head was feeling light. What do I do? What do I DO?

“GWEN!” I screamed so loudly my voice cracked. “SOMEBODY HELP!”  
My eyes were stinging. David wasn’t moving. The stack of wood was too heavy for me to move. 

‘I didn’t want this…I just wanted him to stop smiling like an idiot!’

“GWEN!” Tears spilled over my cheeks. I grabbed his hand with both of mine. “SAVE THIS ASSHOLE RIGHT NOW!” 

 

David always got up when he was injured…whether he was hit by a bus or stabbed in the hand. Why isn’t he getting up?  
“Max?!”

 

I turned around, seeing Gwen and the Quarter Master running toward me. Gwen looked really worried, understandably. 

“Max, what’s happened?! Why are you…” Her eyes widened when she saw David. “Oh my god, David!”

QM wasted no time in rummaging through the wreckage to get him out. Gwen knelt next to me and gently grabbed my hands away from David, pulling me toward her.  
We both waited for QM, Gwen sighing in relief when David was freed.

QM placed David on the ground, heading off for a first aid kit. Even he looked relieved.  
“It’s ok Max, it’s only a bump on the head.” Gwen smiled at me. “Thanks to you, he’ll be ok now.”

 

I wiped my tears away, glaring at David. “Stupid asshole. It’s all his fault.”

Gwen smiled. “Geez, can’t you be honest and show how relieved you are?”

QM came back, tending to David’s bump on the head. I looked at the broken stick on the ground. “This was really important to him, huh?” I muttered, picking the two pieces of it up.

Gwen cocked her head to the side curiously. “What’s wrong Max?”  
“Gather the campers.” I looked at her, not caring if my eyes are still teary. “We’re doing his stupid fucking bonfire.”

~

Sitting in my tent, I angrily taped the stick together.  
“This is what I hate about this guy.” I muttered. “How can he be happy about something so simple? It’s pointless. Literally! He probably shaved the top of this thing so it wouldn’t hurt anyone!”

I sighed, looking down at my outfit. “I look so dumb, why does he like this shit?”  
From the moment we first met, he was smiling. I hated it. Why couldn’t he show his true emotions like others? Why didn’t he take his frustrations out on me like others? Why didn’t he accept the ugly parts of the world?

Finishing the taping, I crawled out of the tent. Walking towards the bonfire, I shouted to everyone irritably.  
“Alright I’ve fixed it. Hurry up and-”  
I turned and froze.

“Oh shit he’s awake.” 

I felt pissed, why is he looking at me with happiness in his eyes? I caused him torment, called him horrible names and ruined things for him constantly. I fix his stick and gather the campers to do a bonfire and he’s acting like a kid on christmas.  
And of course, I ruin things again by accidentally breaking the stick I fixed.

Before I could say anything, he gives half of it to me? What will I do with a dumb stick?  
Yet again, he looks touched. He looked teary when Gwen started singing David’s dumb song at the bonfire.

I stood behind everyone in the shadows. The fire did look nice, beautiful after all the shit that just happened.  
I stared at the bandage on David’s head. Was that my fault? Did I cause that? Would David turn back into his usual dumb self?

David turned around, giving me a smile that seemed to say:  
‘It’s not your fault. Thank you.’  
I tried to hold back the tears. I walked up and stood next to David, looking into the fire. Murmuring under my breathe…  
“Camp Campbell is the place for me and you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I reaaaaaaally like Camp Camp. I was stunned when I saw the finale for the first time haha
> 
> David made me really uneasy at first, just like Max, he freaked me out because of how un-naturally happy he was. But he is such a great character! I really love him now.
> 
> I can't wait for season two! Campe Diem!!!


End file.
